


what i want

by fight day (vitrine)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Pet Names, Sexual Frustration, alternative universe, brief mention of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/fight%20day
Summary: Maybe he’d be able to notice that he could actually like Jaebum, if they stopped fighting each other.But that was too much work.





	what i want

**Author's Note:**

> i had dream high in mind while writing this, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Jaebum had a (fantastic) nice dick and it was the only reason Jinyoung ever bothered him. It wasn’t because he liked him, nor because they went to the same dance academy, and avoiding Jaebum was impossible to begin with.  Truthfully, sex was a better alternative to the punches they used to throw at each other. Though Jaebum still liked to leave dark marks around Jinyoung’s neck, his fingers squeezing just right until Jinyoung felt his body drifting. Jinyoung wouldn’t admit it, but he always came the hardest whenever Jaebum choked him.

 

As far as the student body was concerned, Jinyoung and Jaebum were still rivals. Their respective friends knew they hated each other, and the boys were perfectly fine with that. Jinyoung would rather be in a boy band where they had to wear denim overalls for their concept than _ever_ be friends with Im Jaebum. And Jaebum thought the same, too.

 

Maybe if Jinyoung’s head wasn’t so far up his ass (along with Jaebum), he’d be able to admit that maybe sex wasn’t the best solution. Maybe he’d be able to notice that he could actually like Jaebum, if they stopped fighting each other.

 

But that was too much work.

 

 

==

 

 

When it came to labeling people as _“submissive”_ or “ _dominant_ ”, Jinyoung didn’t care about those. But he couldn’t deny that he liked to be assertive, and he wasn’t always one to easily bend under someone. Being around Jaebum muddled things up because Jaebum always needed control, and Jinyoung trying to assert himself never worked out for the best.

 

He still tried. Not by physical force but with words. Watching Jaebum get frustrated over snarky remarks thrilled Jinyoung more than anything. And Jinyoung was never really good at holding his tongue.

 

Which was why Jinyoung was currently shoved over the teacher’s desk, cheek pressed firmly into the wood while Jaebum’s thrusts keep pushing him further up. Jinyoung wanted to feel bad that they were fucking in their deserted classroom, except it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve done it, nor would it be the last.

 

(And seriously, when Jinyoung had a heavy, fat dick shoved up his ass, he wasn’t trying to comprehend the pros and cons on fucking in the classroom he and Jaebum were supposed to clean.)

 

“S-slow down,” Jinyoung grunted. He could feel the precum becoming a larger mess underneath him the more his dick rubbed against his stomach and desk.

 

Jaebum molded himself along his back, mouth speaking hotly into Jinyoung’s ear. “Is baby gonna cum too fast again?” he asked, knowing Jinyoung hated being called baby, but Jaebum still did it because he was an ass. Jinyoung cursed at him, but all he got in turn was Jaebum thrusting harder.

 

One day Jaebum would stop talking and it would be because he had Jinyoung’s dick down his throat.

 

They couldn’t take long, they had to look prim and proper and have the classroom cleaned before anyone came by. Jaebum’s arms, instead of pushing at Jinyoung’s shoulders like they normally did, wrapped around the other’s waist. Jinyoung felt Jaebum’s eyelashes ghost across his neck as Jaebum buried his face there.

 

 _God damn it_ , Jinyoung wanted to cum so badly, but if he didn’t want to do it before Jaebum. It wasn’t because Jinyoung was trying to be nice, but because him coming first always set off Jaebum, and Jinyoung did not want cum leaking out of him today.

 

Somehow, Jinyoung managed to lift his head up enough to speak. “Don’t cum inside me.”

 

“Can I cum in your mouth?” Jinyoung was almost flattered Jaebum actually asked this time, instead of proclaiming he was going to do it anyway.

 

In the next few moments, Jinyoung was on his knees, gazing up at Jaebum stroking himself. Jaebum kept his eyes on Jinyoung, a vivid, dazed over look that was different from his typical ‘ _I’m gonna cum_ ’ face.

 

It made Jinyoung’s face hotter. He ignored it and opened his mouth, tongue out and eyes shutting tight when Jaebum finally came. He had a tendency to get it all over Jinyoung’s face and hair if he was reckless enough. Jinyoung scrunched up his nose and swallowed, choosing to not acknowledge Jaebum’s quiet words of “ _good boy_.”

 

Jinyoung stayed there on his knees, dick still hard and red, while Jaebum stared up at the ceiling. The younger boy huffed, ready to slap Jaebum’s thigh and tell him he forgot something. He jumped when Jaebum sat on the ground, roughly turning Jinyoung around and sitting him on his lap.

 

Jinyoung did not squeak. “Wha---”

 

“Sorry,” Jaebum said, and Jinyoung wanted to ask what the fuck he was apologizing for, but then Jaebum’s hand wrapped around his dick, and Jinyoung’s brain stalled after that.

 

This was different. It was completely different from the other times.

 

Jaebum never held Jinyoung in a grip that wasn’t painfully tight before, lips grazing his neck while he jerked the boy off. Jaebum usually stroked Jinyoung off fast and hard, with a slight edge of pain. This time it didn’t hurt, but the rough pad of Jaebum’s palm still felt fantastic on Jinyoung’s dick.

 

He wanted to say something when Jaebum’s lips pressed shyly onto his cheek. He wanted to say something when Jaebum said, “ _You’re so good, baby_ ” and it wasn’t teasingly. But Jinyoung’s mind was still absent, and he had no thoughts at all when he finally came, breath stopping, tears in the corner of his eyes. Jaebum kept stroking him, hand wet and white, nipping Jinyoung’s neck as he whined.

 

When Jinyoung calmed down enough, he pulled away from Jaebum.

 

The guy only stared at him. “What was that?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum shrugged, standing up and walking over to where his backpack was by the door. He grabbed a packet of tissues and cleaned up his hand and dick before pulling his pants up.

 

“Nothing. I was fucking you.” He threw some tissues at Jinyoung before wiping the cum left on the desk.

 

“You were--”

 

“Are you gonna argue with me again? Don’t you ever get tired of your voice?” Jaebum shot back, eyes narrowing more.

 

Jinyoung wanted to punch his stupid mouth but he chose to clean up instead.

 

They both quickly finished cleaning the classroom before heading out of the academy. As they came to the sidewalk, their homes in opposite directions, Jaebum glanced back at Jinyoung.

 

“Good job on not cumming early, Jinyoungie.”

 

He walked off, ignoring Jinyoung’s call of _“I hate your fucking mouth, too,_ ” and missing the faint blush on his face.


End file.
